


They are gold.

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: :P, Alec being honest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape Aftermath, and reminding Magnus of his second biggest kink, if you didn't get it, it's Magnus' mother that was raped, it's not like he and jace don't deserve it, mention of rape, okay alec didn't know what would happen but, there is nothing done without conscience in this story, they talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 00:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11264007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Set shortly after Magnus is back in his body. I won't watch 2b and don't know which ep I'm talking about sorry. ^^





	1. First part

Magnus and Alec sit on Magnus' sofa 5 feet apart. Alec is too scared to touch his boyfreind after everything that happened.

"My mama killed herself because of them."

"No, Magnus."

"What?!"

"She was overwhelmed. And your eyes reminded her of that day when you were conceived."

"Awesome. She didn't kill herself because her son has ugly eyes but because his ugly eyes reminded her of the day she was raped. Thanks."

"Mags, I am incredibly sorry for your mum. And for you. And the fact that I didn't interrupt all that."

"Oh, you're sorry. That's making everything better. Honestly."

"But! You can't blame yourself for what that Asmodeus did."

"My simple existence killed my mother."

"You are an _effect_ of that day. It. Was. Not. Your. Fault."

"Every time I looked at her I saw her pain. I only ever saw her in pain."

"That still doesn't mean you caused any of that."

" _Alec_ , you weren't there. Just stop it."

"I won't stop until my boyfriend doesn't feel responsible that his mother died from a demon attack."

"My mother didn't die from a  _demon attack_."

"She didn't die immediately but she died from the aftermath."

"Which is me"

"Magnus."

"Alec."

"Please believe me."

"You didn't believe me either."

 

 

tbc sry


	2. FINALLY PART TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was Jace EVER punished? Besides the Clace karma? Now he is. Maybe he'll move into a houseboat and just acts like coast guard shadowhunter. :D
> 
> Yes, I'm happy that Joss is dead. Simon broke my heart there. He really does believe vampires are crap. I bet I*** will show him he's not. He's good for sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either I'm bad to Jace or to one of the major villains of the story. I can't write about any of them without falling in rage.
> 
> If Jaia keeps up maybe I'll include them in my fix-it next month. I shipped them since she broke up with Simon so shut up. I'm a sHipster and I know it. idc.

Alec's head falls into his hands and he starts sobbing.  
"What's wrong, shadowhunter? Guilty conscience?"  
Alec looks back up directly into Magnus' eyes. "Guil-Of COURSE, I feel guilty!! I almost killed you! I have already killed too many innocent people!"  
"You're talking about Jocelyn."  
"Uhm, actually no."  
"You admit it was the demon?"  
"Clary told Jace how she reacted at Simon. Like vampires are dangerous. But her boyfriend being a werewolf is okay."  
"Alec. You know werewolves and vampires."  
"So what?? She basically raised him! Simon betrayed his clan for her! All he could expect is some respect."  
"Alec?"  
"I- I'm defending Simon Lewis??"  
Magnus chuckles.

  
"Still! No person is less than the other!"  
"Then who are you sad for then?"  
"Remember when Clary made us  _rescue_ Simon from Raphael?"  
"That's been months!"  
"I killed so many people then."  
"Mundanes??"  
"What no. Vampires. Raphael would be right, hating me."  
"Oh, Alec."

  
"I was a different person then. And when Imogen showed up last week all I could think of the last time that she _visited_. When Izzy was arrested-"  
"Yep, and I almost died. But Izzy is more important, isn't she?"  
"And you touched the soul sword for me and defended Izzy with your life and you were so stunning and beautiful and you made the worst pun ever-"  
"Don't you dare compare Pro Bono to Simon's garbage."  
"Your worst pun, then. But Imogen hated you so much and I didn't wanna show any negative side of me. That there's no negative influence by you. That you make me a  _better_ person."  
"So you ignored your gut feeling for what? Reputation? Like any other shadowhunter? Like the Lightwood that you are?"  
" _Your_ reputation, Magnus. I wanted her to see that you are the best human to have ever stepped foot on Earth."

  
"Downworlder."  
"Huh?"  
"Downworlder. I'm not human."  
"I don't think we're talking about the same person.  
"Didn't we have this conversation because I'm a lesser being?"  
"MAGNUS!"  
"What."  
"You're just as human as I am."  
"That's not the point. The point is that your other half is literal angel and my other half is fucking demon."

  
"The demon that I'm fucking."  
"Alec. Okay, I handed you that on a silver plate."  
"You also hand other things."  
"Are you done with the fucking innuendos?"  
"Yeah. For today."  
"So I'm talking to adult Alec?"  
"Yeah."  
"Where were we?"  
"At that part that I love a half-demon. Literally. Okay, sorry."

  
"Why do we date again?"  
"I'm awesome, you're awesome, only logical solution."  
"Humble, Alec."  
"I had a great teacher."  
"Really who is that?"  
"A marvellous man who's been recently pulling a Penelope Garcia."  
"I DON'T do that."  
"Do whatever you feel like. I don't mind. I love every side of you."  
"I don-. Lilith, I'm pulling a Penelope. Why did you show me that show?"  
"I knew you'd love it. Welcome."  
"Have I done that before?"

  
"I met you shining like a rainbow."  
"You're exaggerating."  
"Let's say when we met all I could see was rainbows and butterflies."  
"I remember your face back then."  
"You toned down after some weeks. Why?"  
"I... just didn't feel the need to. I don't know why."  
Alec huffs bitterly. "Once upon a time I made you feel secure."  
"Humble again, Alec. And self-pity."  
"Magnus."  
"Alec."

  
"I'm sorry I killed Asmodeus."  
"I can get him again with Cat and maybe some others."  
"I'll let you kill Valentine if you let me hold him."  
"I believe I'm capable of killing that creature by myself."  
"I wanna... be first row, though."  
"You can have that 4 feet away."  
"I... want to... watch you... doing it. Fromupclose"  
"Are you alright? You look like you're about to faint."  
"I'm- I'm good."  
"Whatever. Don't puke on the sofa. Why would you want to be close to him? Hold him in his last breath."

  
"I don't care about that man. I care about you. Only you. Always you."  
"You sure know how to talk, Alexander."  
Alec inhales sharply.  
"Oh, no... Did I say something wrong, dearest?"  
"All the time you said Alec."  
"That's your name. What everybody calls you."  
"You're not everybody. And that's not what I meant."  
"What is going on in that pretty head of you?"  
"You dick."  
"Was that another pun or are you to say sorry by indulging me."  
"Choose yourself."  
"I'm... choosing to ignore it and wait for you to explain why you want to be close to my arch-enemy."

  
"I want to watch you."  
"You said that already."  
"You doing your magic. And when you're enraged your glamour drops-"  
"Here we are again."  
"BY THE ANGEL, YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!"  
"Do what? Is the shadowhunter making demands now?"  
"... Uhm, you know what. Yes. Just one."  
"It'd be my pleasure to obey, Mr."  
"Drop the glamour."

  
"What."  
"Please don't hide yourself in front of me."  
"These things mean death and destruction."  
"I'll be happily destroyed then."  
"The fuck is wrong with you, Alec."  
"I- I-..."  
"Spit it out already."  
Alec stays quiet for minutes.  
"I am supposed to show you my biggest weakness. The least I can expect is an explanation."  
Alec blushes hard but still doesn't find the words.  
Magnus does become mad and unconsciously shows his real eyes.  
Alec's breath hitches and he makes a dry gulp.

  
"So are you scared of me now?"  
"N-never."  
"Sure? I could kill you a thousand times in one second."  
"You-. I-. God."  
"Yes, that’s me."  
Alec takes a deep breath. "Theyaregoldokay."  
"Huh? Yeah. That's the point. Thanks for noticing."  
"Noteverybodyhasgoldeyes."  
"Again, that's the point, I'm a warlock, I have a warlock mark, which as you said so nicely reminded my mother of the worst day of her life."  
Alec's face and neck turn maroon. "it'sfuckinghotandrightnowihaveahardtimestayinginthisplace"  
Magnus isn't really sure he just understood what Alec has said. "You have a freaking warlock kink. That's... Anything else I need to know?"  
What's done is, is done. "I love it when you do magic in general."  
"Yep, Alec Lightwood is fucked up."  
"I can't disagree."

  
"Okay. I have a challenge. After that we're good."  
"Yeah?" Alec's eyes spark with hope.  
"Call Jace."  
"What? Why?"  
"You know when he has visitors... Don't you ever feel something in your parabatai rune?"  
"Sometimes. A short pet or stoke."  
"They're avoiding it."  
"What? So you say..."  
"If one of you were to actual caress that pretty tattoo on your hipbone, I bet the other person would feel it, too. Now call your parabatai."  
"D- do I wanna know what you're up to?"  
"If you don't know by now I can't help you. Now get your phone"

  
...

  
"Hey Jace." Alec looks at Magnus who scoots over slowly. His eyes full of confusion and questioning.  
'Alec? What's up? Is there an attack?'  
"Uhm not really." Magnus reaches under Alec's shirt. He doesn't need to see the rune since he has the spot memorised. Alec gasps silently. "I uhm just wanted to know if uh everything's fine at the institute."  
'Uh nothing happ- My- Angel! My parabatai rune is burning! What are you doing?' Magnus has sent a bit of magic under Alec's skin. 'Alec?! Are you in danger??'  
"Helll no, I'm not."  
'Alec!?!'  
"Hey, this is Magnus. Next time you fuck someone it'll better be close to water. I really don't want to repeat this going right here." Magnus sends a last wave of magic, then grabs Alec's phone and ends the call.

  
"So you have a rune kink?"  
"This was just to punish Jace for interrupting us all the time."  
"Riiight."  
"And not because it's at a very delicate spot."  
"Mhm" Alec pulls Magnus up until they're face to face.  
"Now he knows that I know about this connection and he'll never send anything like that again."  
"It'd only be fair if we'd move to water, too."  
"In some months."  
"Yeah." Alec leans in for a long needed kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Why is this so short?? It felt like 2k writing this but this looks like... 300?? tops???


End file.
